


Iwannawritekagerou: KonoHibi

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwannawritekagerou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from blog on Tumblr: Iwannawritekagerou. KonoHibi: Konoha asks Hibiya to buy him a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwannawritekagerou: KonoHibi

"This."

"What?"

"I want this."

Hibiya blinked and stared as the albino tapped the flyer. Konoha stared unnervingly at him, pointing to the little picture of a keychain. It was of a little green triceratops with big googly eyes, just like the one that Hibiya had tried to gift to Hiyori.

"That's a girly keychain. Why do you want that?"

Konoha's eyebrows bent only slightly. "I want it..."

Hibiya sighed and leant forward in his chair, "And you want me to go get it for you, huh? Well forget it! I am _so_ not going back to that place!" his face flushed as he remembered the sniggering costumers and laughing cashiers and he quickly took a sip of his drink to try and hide his face. "It was embarrassing going there just by myself!"

"Then I'll go there with you."

SPIT

Hibiya coughed, staring wide eyed at Konoha who merely stared unblinking at him. "WHAT?! Go _WITH_ me?! That's possibly even worse!" His face lit up as he imagined going back into the frilly store, with Konoha at his sides. Oh god, _the looks,_ the girls would point and nod in an 'understanding' way.

Konoha just nodded and smiled. "Yes."

Hibiya squeaked when the teen stood up and proceeded to begin dragging him towards the door by the hand. "Now?!"

"Yes."

Just as they were about to go through the door, it swang open and Hiyori bounded in. The pretty raven smiled on seeing Konoha and opened her mouth to greet him. Her eyes however fastened on to their interlocked hands and her eyes widened. "Oh!" she said very quietly. "What are you doing?"

Konoha smiled and pulled Hibiya to his side, "Shopping."

Hiyori's dark eyes fastened on Hibiya and her face went tense. She relaxed her face and smiled at Konoha. "Have fun then!" and trotted into the apartment.

Hibiya desperatley wanted to scream 'it's not what you think!' but was yanked away by Konoha. Just before the door closed, he heard a little:

"Love rival..."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ehehe, this was fun the write.


End file.
